Promesa del más allá
by EiraLigicz
Summary: Tu nombre es John, eres el hermano menor de Jake y ambos llevan una vida normal de estudiantes, al menos hasta que tienen una experiencia con el más allá… (AU, no Sburb) (shōnen-ai) Si no te gusta el genero abstente de leer. Mi primer fic.
1. Una pequeña presentación

Mi primer fic 3  
Espero les guste.  
**Diálogos en negritas  
**Homestuck es propiedad de Hussie.  
Empecemos :)

Capitulo1: Una pequeña presentación. 

Tu nombre es John, eres el hermano menor de Jake y ambos llevan una vida normal de estudiantes, al menos hasta que tienen una experiencia con el más allá…

Todo empezó el día en que se cambiaron de escuela, la anterior era antigua y al final el presupuesto no alcanzo para algunas reparaciones muy necesarias y se declaro en quiebra. Su padre decidió inscribirlos en un colegio algo caro en el que se encontraba su prima Jane, heredera de una franquicia de productos horneados.

**-¡Qué día tendremos el lunes!-** Oyes decir a tu padre mientras van camino al colegio. Es viernes en la tarde, acabaron las clases y la subdirectora les ofreció la oportunidad de recorrer la escuela para que se familiaricen y el lunes no tengan excusas para llegar tarde a clases.

Tu padre espera en la puerta mientras habla con la directora, Jake empieza a caminar parara ver el interior del enorme edificio. Tú lo sigues, no quieres perderte en ese lugar. **– Sera increíble, si queremos saltarnos clases no nos encontraran en este enorme lugar, viviremos grandes aventuras y conoceremos dulces y hermosas damiselas en peligro- **dice Jake guiñándote un ojo y poniendo pose de aventurero.

**-Hablaras por mí, digo, vas en el mismo salón que Jane y no creo que ella cubra tus escapaditas jejeje-** ríes del estremecimiento de tu hermano al recordar a su prima.

**-Soñare que ella me persigue esta noche, diciéndome que debo aplicarme… hablando de eso, este lugar se ve macabro si no hay nadie, no es que tenga miedo-** voltea algo nervioso mientras observa el largo y semi-oscuro pasillo en el que están.

**-¡Oh, eso sería genial!- **

**-¿Qué tenga pesadillas?-**

**-No hombre, ¡hablo de que apareciera un fantasma! Imagina, esta escuela después de clases estaría perfecta para una aparición y nosotros los atraparíamos como en los Caza Fantas…** - No terminas de hablar, oyes el ruido de algo pesado que golpea algo duro, vuelves la cabeza, tu hermano también lo ha escuchado, lo sabes porque su mirada esta puesta en una puerta unos pasos más allá, el letrero arriba de ésta dice "Biblioteca". Lo ves acercarse lentamente a la puerta y agarrar la manija y jalarla. Nada.

La puerta no se mueve, está cerrada. Todo queda en silencio, y por eso gritas cuando oyes un ruido que parece provenir del piso de arriba, algo se arrastra, tu hermano se aleja de la puerta y se acerca a ti, se quedan quietos hasta que el ruido parece estar encima de ustedes. Están callados, expectantes.  
**-Ahí están, ya es hora de irnos-** Se sobresaltan y se giran, su padre está parado al principio del pasillo esperándolos, a su lado se encuentra la subdirectora, parece molesta **–La visita termino, los esperamos el lunes-** dice ella en un tono impaciente para después girarse y caminar hacia, presumiblemente la salida.

Empiezan a caminar rápido, alejándose de la biblioteca, y antes de girar por el pasillo volteas hacia el lugar donde estaban parados y por un segundo te parece ver una figura caer del piso superior, atravesando el techo y posterior mente el suelo, desapareciendo de tu vista. Decides restarle importancia y sigues a tu padre y a tu hermano. "Tal vez solo estoy cansado" piensas mientras te restriegas los ojos y una sensación de ser observado empieza a crecer en tu interior.

Sales de la escuela, intentando por todos los medios no girarte y ver el edificio una vez más. Y es así como ignoraste esa sombra que desde el segundo piso te observaba con unos ojos blancos e inhumanos.

Esos es todo por el momento :)

Intentare que sea un poco más sobrenatural y un tanto terrorífico conforme avancen los capítulos.

Si les gusto dejen un review, se aceptan críticas constructivas y consejos.

Bye.


	2. Empieza lo paranormal

He aquí la continuación, espero que les guste :)

**Capitulo2: Empieza lo paranormal **

Llegas a la escuela tranquilamente el lunes, ya casi olvidas el incidente, tal vez solo era un intendente limpiando el piso de arriba, nada de qué preocuparse. No conseguiste mucha cooperación de tu hermano pequeño, si pensaran más o menos igual ese suceso hubiera sido una gran aventura: un posible asesinato en la planta de arriba, buscarían pistas, encontrarían al culpable y salvarían a una damisela en peligro, porque siempre hay una damisela en peligro.

Pero no, tu hermano insistía en fantasmas y en que deberían ir de noche a la escuela, pero al no ponerse desacuerdo y discutir sobre el tema su padre intervino y los hizo zanjar el asunto con algo más terrenal y posible. El hombre no entendía que el asesinato del director encubierto por la subdirectora y algún profesor de ciencias loco para hacerse con el control de la escuela y lavarles el cerebro a los alumnos para empezar una dominación global es posible.  
**-¡Jake! ¿A dónde vas? El salón esta acá-** Oh no, Jane no. Te giras lentamente y está ahí, parada afuera del salón, no es que no la quieras, más que una prima la quieres como una amiga, tú mejor amiga… Pero la forma en la que la educo la Baronesa, para ser una heredera perfecta te da un poco que desear. **–Ven de una vez, hoy que la Srta. Subdirectora va a pasar por nuestro salón a revisar que todo esté en orden y no estaría bien que te vea afuera-** dice entrando al salón, tu solo la sigues, la subdirectora no es alguien con quien quieras tener problemas.

El salón esta a reventar, probablemente por la ausencia de un profesor, pero el ruido no dura mucho, un chico que está en la puerta les advierte a los demás la llegada del profesor. Todos se sientan, el profesor llega, deja sus cosas y saca una hoja, la lee un momento y pregunta si Jake English ya llego, Jane te susurra que te levantes y eso haces, en menos de un segundo eres el centro de la atención lo cual te agrada, el profesor pide que pases al frente y te presentes. **–Buenos días mi nombre es Jake English, me gustan todas la películas, las aventuras y sobre todo ser caballeroso con las señoritas- **Dices eso ultimo y ganas suspiros de varias de las alumnas y un seño fruncido de parte de tu prima. El profesor pide que tomes asiento y antes de que el haga lo propio se gira y dice **–Espero que en esta ocasión la silla no tenga pegamento, señorita Crocker –** Todo el salón suelta ligeras risitas mientras Jane se pone como un tomate. ¿Qué se supone que fue eso? Jane, tu prima perfecta, haciendo una broma, eso lo tienes que ver para creer.

Las clases transcurren con normalidad hasta la hora del almuerzo, es el momento en el que puedes salir de tu salón, pensaste que al cambio de hora podrías salir he ir a otro salón, pero la escuela es tan estricta que solo sales para ir al baño o cuando tienes laboratorio o actividad física. Esperas a tu prima y avanzan por el pasillo infestado de alumnos que se dirigen a la cafetería del lugar.

**-¡Janey! –** Grita alguien, ambos se giran y ven a una chica rubia sentada en un pupitre dentro de un salón junto con otros dos alumnos **–Con que él es Jack… Jace, Jake… es tal y como lo imagginaba –** la rubia se levanta y te abraza **- ¿Quieres saber toooooodo lo qué Janey me ha dicho de ti? **

**-Yo… - **¿Qué abra dicho ella de mí? **– He Si…**

**-¡Roxy! ¿Estás ebria otra vez?- **interrumpe tu prima – **Nepeta dijiste que la ibas a cuidar- **dice encarando a una chica que sostiene a Roxy.

**-Lo siento, pero purr eso la metimos en este salón, para que no la vean los purrfectos*- **Ronroneo la chica que parecía un año más joven.

**-Snowman nunca me atapala… atrrapara-** Rio Roxy

**-¿Snowman?-** Preguntas **– Es la señorita Subdirectora –** Responde el otro alumno que los acompaña, parece alguien FUERTE **– Disculpe la interrupción, mi nombre es Equius Zahhak – **

**- Mucho gusto –** estas por presentarte correctamente, pero las chicas empiezan a caminar evitando que Roxy se caiga **– Creo que será mejor ayudarlas-.**

La cafetería es grande, la explicación es clara cuando ves la cantidad de alumnos que hay, van a una mesa desocupada y sientan a Roxy que parece estar por caer dormida, volteas a todos lados buscando a tu hermano pero por el momento parece tan escurridizo como el aire **– Jake, ¿podrías espera aquí en lo que vamos por algo de comer? No es buena idea dejar sola a Roxy en ese estado –** Ahora tu prima te deja al cuidado de su… ¿amiga?, eso parece ser pero no te lo ha dejado en claro.

**-No te preocupes por mí-** dice tu acompañante **– Janey se preocupa de más cuando estoy asiii, pero ella es más divertida cuando no quiere dar una buena impresiónn jejeje. Ella siempre dice que tu eres un caballero… le caes MUY bien… - **Sientes que te quiere decir algo pero no estás seguro del que.

-**Eh, ¿Qué quieres decir?-**

**-Ella es una gromista, bromista nata, - **no preguntabas por eso** - cuando no está vigilada por los espías de la Battywich, así cuando ella herede el negocio lo convertirá en algo mejor, pero no le digas que te dije – **Llegan los demás a la mesa **- Acabo de ver a tu hermano, esta con algunos amigos de su salón – **dice Jane mientras te pasa una charola con comida **– Come rápido que ya perdimos mucho tiempo y debemos de ir a clase de lectura.**

Oh sí clase de lectura, dos horas atrapado en un salón, o eso pensabas pero solo una hora te la pasas en tu pupitre, la profesora les pide que vayan a la biblioteca lo que queda de clase hasta que suene la campana de salida, parece que abra una pequeña junta de profesores. De camino a la biblioteca le cuentas a tu prima sobre tu teoría del asesinato y al igual que tu padre dice que es imposible, se notan que son familia.  
Dentro de la biblioteca ven a sus otros amigos, intentado que Roxy guarde silencio, se acomodan en una silla siendo vigilados por algunos prefectos. Hablan un rato y Jane los obliga a hacer la tarea que tienen pendiente, genial. La acabas rápido, al menos así podrás hacer algo más divertido en la tarde.  
Te levantas a buscar algún libro, no tienes ganas de buscar algún género en el fichero, así que solo vagas entre algunos libreros, la mayoría de los libros te parecen aburridos, caminas a hasta el fondo de la biblioteca, recién te das cuenta de que junto con la cafetería este también es un lugar grande. 

Ves de reojo algunos libros y te llama la atención uno que sobresale ligeramente del librero del centro, te acercas y lo tomas, en cuanto lo tienes en tu mano te das cuenta de que es un cuaderno que no tenía caratula ni los números de identificación que tiene cualquier libro de la biblioteca. Lo hojeas, es un cuaderno de dibujo, las ilustraciones son detalladas, es una historieta hecha a mano, en la primera hoja hay diferentes paneles con imágenes de un perro de color blanco en diferentes ángulos, en la siguiente hoja no hay paneles, es un plano enorme de una biblioteca… eso te llama la atención, ves el dibujo y luego volteas a ver la distribución de la biblioteca, era casi igual lo único que faltaba era una escalinata y el piso de arriba, pero por donde se viera el lugar solo tenía cuatro paredes y la puerta de entrada.  
Es un hecho curioso por lo cual piensas en llevarlo a tu casa para verlo mejor, te das la vuelta para regresar a tu mesa de trabajo, sigues hojeando la pequeña libreta.

**-¡Oye tu, regresa aquí!-** oyes que alguien grita a tus espaldas, volteas a ver y resulta que es un bibliotecario, el pasillo donde estas está solo, pero algunos alumnos se asoman por entre los espacios vacios de los libreros **– ¿Qué no tienes oídos? Has tirado todos estos libros –** volteas al piso y ves que efectivamente hay varios libros de la repisa de la que sacaste la libreta ¿Cuándo se cayeron? **– ¡Levántalos! –**Te acercas y los empiezas a levantar con mucho cuidado teniendo en cuenta su orden **– No tienes permitido sacar ningún libro, recordare tu rostro –** dice antes de marcharse.

Cuando acabas buscas la libreta que dejaste en el suelo, pero no está ahí, voltas al estante por si lo pusiste por error en el estante pero tampoco esta **- ¡Caramba! –**murmuras. Decides volver, pero antes pasas la mano por el dorso de los libros que se cayeron, empujándolos débilmente para comprobar que no se vuelvan a caer **– ¿Donde abre dejado la libreta? –** Volteas alarmado, acabos de escuchar algo, alguien acaba de hablar a atrás de ti, pero no hay nadie.

Suena la campana de salida, ves como el alumnado empieza a salir. Vuelves a voltear pero tu pasillo y el contiguo están vacios. Regresas con tus amigos, que te preguntan qué fue lo que paso y si no te diste cuenta del estruendo que hicieron los libros que tiraste. Buscas entre la multitud a tu hermano, pero al parecer los alumnos más jóvenes fueron llevados a las zonas deportivas. Recuerdas las palabras que te murmuraron

_**-No eres el indicado, no te necesito a ti- **_

Esto le encantara a tu hermano, hechos paranormales.  
Pero no sabes que él está en problemas.

(*) En la secundaria a la que yo iba siempre había personas que vigilaban que los alumnos no se saltaran clases, no sé si en otras escuelas sea igual, pero me pareció interesante ponerlo aquí.

Luna Rz: He seguido tu consejo y subraye las notas de autora, gracias por la ayuda.  
Gracias por sus Reviews.


	3. Te sigue

En serio, me hace muy feliz sus reviews y son lo que me motiva a seguir escribiendo :3

Capitulo 3: Te sigue

Había sido un buen día, habías hecho varios amigos: Rose, Aradia, Tavros y Gamzee. Estabas tan distraído hablando de Pokémon con Tavros, viendo a Gamzee comer sus extraños pay's caseros y escuchando a Aradia y a Rose hablar de magos y fantasmas que se te olvido buscar a tu hermano durante la hora del almuerzo. Lo recuerdas cuando regresas a tu saló.  
Aún es temprano, y escuchas a tu profesor de historia, crees que la genialidad de tu maestro es casi comparada con la genialidad de Nick Cage, aunque tu héroe de películas sigue siendo el mejor. Nunca antes te pareció que la historia antigua fuera tan divertida, la forma que tiene de describir tan… emm… morbosamente a los personajes y hacer referencias chistosas con personas actuales hace que sea muy llevadera la clase, tanto así que cuando suena la campana y les anuncia que deben salir a las canchas casi todo el salón se queja, al parecer no eres el único que cree que ese maestro es cool.

**-¿Por qué debía de haber una junta precisamente cuando teníamos esta clase?-** te quejas

**-Siempre hay una junta a final de mes, para ver si los programas avanzan según los tiempos-** comento Rose **– Lo más curioso es que sin importar el día de la junta, siempre nos quitan esa clase o la de tutoría… y el maestro de tutoría es el maestro de historia por si preguntabas –** ¡Esta chica te le la mente!

**-Y como siempre, vamos a jugar a las canchas o a jugar juegos de rol y escuchar a Gamzee y Tavros con sus "rimas locas" –**Dice Aradia

El resto del camino oyes las "rimas locas" de ese dúo y bueno no sabes mucho de rap así que solo les dices que es lo más genial que has escuchado. Los campos de entrenamiento no se pueden usar sin los zapatos adecuados, pero hay zonas verdes alrededor de la pista de carreras y es ahí donde se sientan al llegar. Hablan un rato sobre cosas variadas antes que Aradia y Tavros empiecen un raro juego de rol, Rose se niega a jugar ya que prefiere adelantar tarea y Gamzee solo acepta cuando es Tavros el que lo invita, por tu parte no entiendes como una arqueóloga, Peter Pan y una religión de Juggalos pueden esta en el mismo juego por lo que declinas su invitación y decides hacer tarea con Rose.

**-Si no entendías podrías habérselos dicho y ellos comprenderían –** es lo primero que dice tu amiga en cuanto se quedan solos **– Ellos entenderían, ya que sus juegos de rol antes eran extremos y una antigua amiga suya sufrió un accidente…**

**-¿Enserio? ¿Qué le paso?-**

**-Se quedo ciega-** Oh… qué bueno que tu vas a hacer la tarea.

Pasa un rato haciendo tarea, Rose te ayuda cuando te equivocas en la presentación o en algún requerimiento especifico de los primeros dos maestros.  
Las últimas horas pasan lentamente, vas de camino a la salida esperando ver a tu hermano ahí, te despides de tus amigos y te das cuenta de que el no está ahí, todos los que están saliendo son de tu mismo grado. –Le enviare un mensaje – empiezas a teclear en tu celular y te sientas en las escaleras. Los alumnos han terminado de salir y te quedas por un momento solo, hombre, es tan aburrido. Le restas importancia, buscas en tu la aplicación de Pesterchum para agregar a tus nuevos amigos, acabas, y no parece que los alumnos del grado superior vayan a salir muy pronto, ese lugar parece estar vacio no se oye ni un solo ruido… todo parece estar tan antinaturalmente tranquilo, pero eso no se te ocurre, no piensas que a pesar de estar frente a una avenida y ves pasar coches a gran velocidad no escuchas ni el motor ni la fricción del viento contra la carcasa de los autos o la voz de las personas que pasan, nada.  
Es tal el silencio que gritas cuando algo golpea tu cabeza.

**-¿¡Qué fue eso!?-** volteas hacia todos lados, pero no hay nadie, giras la cabeza hacia arriba y ¡sorpresa! Tampoco hay ventanas… volteas hacia el piso y ¡no hay nada!, buscas por todos lados, NADA. Entonces ¿qué te golpeo? Sabes que algo te golpeo porque te duele una parte de la cabeza.

**-Recorcholis- **murmuras

**- Mira ¿ese no es tu hermano? – **

**-Nepeta, ¿podría ayudarme con Roxy?**

**- Joooohnnn-**

Escuchas tu nombre y te giras, ves a varios alumnos de un grado superior acompañando a tu prima y hermano **– Jane, Jake –** te acercas a saludarlos.

Tu familia te presenta a sus amigos, y Jane, con tono reprobatorio te cuenta el motivo de su ligero retraso.

**-No fue mi culpa, se cayeron solos-** Jake infla los cachetes molesto. Se quedan un rato en la entrada mientras los demás alumnos salen, luego llega una limosina por Jane ¡Tu prima usa una limosina! Pero no es la única, poco después lega otras por algunos de tus compañeros de escuela y en unos cuantos minutos llega otra limusina de la cual se baja un señor alto, calvo y con un gracioso bigote **– Joven Equius, he traído unas aspirinas para la señorita Lalonde, su hermana me llamo para que se las trajera, espero que no le moleste –** ¡Un mayordomo! Te sentiste pobre, aunque no eras alguien que escaseara de una pequeña fortuna.

**- Esta bien, Nepeta ayuda a Roxy a entrar al auto, ¿Jake, quieren que los lleve?-** que diga que sí, que diga que sí, que diga que…  
**- No –** Noooo **- gracias Equius, pero nuestra casa está cerca y no queremos ser una molestia –** Después de unas cuantas cortesías más, tú y tu hermano empiezan a caminar mientras la limusina se aleja.

Mientras llegas a la esquina para cruzar la avenida te quejas con tu hermano por no haber aceptado la oferta, Jake te ignora un rato y pero en la esquina te agarra de un brazo y te jala para cruzar la avenida corriendo.

En cuanto dejas de pisar la banqueta tienes una extraña sensación, la misma que tuviste apenas el viernes, esa sensación incomoda, alguien te está viendo y no sientes que sus intenciones sean buenas, otra vez tienes ganas de voltear pero al igual que en aquella ocasión ti instinto te dice que no gires la cabeza. Te debates mentalmente y a unos centímetros de llegar al otro lado de la calle tu curiosidad, esa que te hace un ser racional, gana sobre tu instinto y giras la cabeza. Está ahí, es la primera vez que ves eso, pero en esos ojos blancos y huecos sabes que esa sombra te ha estado viendo, conoce tu identidad y la mueca de su boca te hacen pensar que esta por decirte algo, algo siniestro.  
Un coche pasa sobre esa sombra en el momento en que llegas a la banqueta y es secundado por otros más, el alto acaba de ponerse para los peatones y los coches avanzan a gran velocidad. Te quedas estático, ya no está ahí, la sombra desapareció, pero no fue arrollado, no hay gritos de personas que pudieron a verlo visto, ni sangre ni nada; lo que menos te importa alguien esta muerto, es más quieres ver eso, a alguien muerto que te diga, de cierta forma, que esa sombra era humana.

**-¿John, estas bien?-** oyes la voz de tu hermano, es cuando te das cuenta de que ya llevan caminando casi media cuadra y tú sigues viendo sobre tu hombro, hacia la avenida.

**-Si… si estoy bien -** contestas mientras vuelves a ver hacia enfrente **- ¿Por qué me jalaste? –** Preguntas para intentar distraerte.  
**-Lo siento, pero el siga se iba a quitar y el semáforo de esa calle tarda demasiado para cambiar-  
-Ese no es motivo para jalarme de esa manera, podríamos haber esperado-  
-Pero te acabo de decir que papá me envió un mensaje mientras tú te quejabas de no ir en limusina, va a ir al dentista y quiere que nos apuremos a llegar para cuidar la casa… ¿Seguro que estas bien?-** Se oye preocupado.  
**-Estoy bien, es solo que… que, me asusto un poco ver pasar los coches muy rápido y muy cerca de mi –** te escusas, es malo preocuparlo porque luego no te dejara en paz.

Caminan otras dos cuadras, te has empezado a calmar y le preguntas a tu hermano como le fue en la escuela, mientras hablan pasan por un edificio con una enorme puerta de cristal, nada importante, has pasado por ese lugar varias veces, pero por su reflejo logras ver una sombra, esa sombra, tu hermano sigue hablando, ignorando que has empezado a sudar frío; intentas no volver la cabeza, pero al igual que en la avenida volteas de reojo en el último instante y si, es eso, pero esta vez no está estático avanza lentamente hacia ti, tu instinto te intenta proteger y en consecuencia camias más rápido.

**-¡John! ¿Qué pasa?- **

**-Debemos de darnos prisa, papá nos espera-** regresas y ahora eres tu quien jala a tu hermano, después de girar por un par de calles llegan al condominio donde viven. Es un lugar amplio, y es solo superado por la casa de tu abuela y la de tu prima. Saludan al guardia de la entrada y avanzan por la calle principal hasta su casa, la describirías a detalle si no fuera por qué quieres encerrarte en tu cuarto.

**-Hola papá-** el los saluda, les da unas instrucciones y sale, tu hermano va a calentar la comida para ambos pero le dice que quieres dejar antes tus cosas y cambiarte de ropa, subes las escaleras y con precaución abres la puerta. No vez ninguna presencia rara, volteas al espejo pero solo tú te reflejas en él, la puerta de tu armario está abierta y tampoco hay nada. Te acercas a la ventana y observas hacia afuera, nada. Suspiras quizá solo te estás poniendo paranoico… lo dejas pasar y te recuestas en la cama, solo estabas viendo cosas. Una pequeña vibración llama tu atención, proviene de tu mochila, en donde dejaste tu celular, alguien te está llamando, no tiene un tono eso es raro. Agarras tu mochila y sacas en celular de una bolsita que tiene en uno de los costados. **"Número No Identificado"** antes de poder contestar tu celular deja de vibrar **- ¿Pero qué…? –** Vuelve a vibrar, ahora es un mensaje de texto. **"Mira tú mochila"** ¿Qué carajos? Tienes un mal presentimiento, la abres lentamente y en ella, enfrente de todos tus demás cuadernos hay uno que no identificas, lo tomas lentamente y te da un escalofrió, lo abres lentamente y en la primera hoja hay un papelito negro y en tinta blanca y letra de molde está escrito **"Te encontré"**.

Perdón por el retraso. Tenía pensado subir cada fin de semana pero me enferme y escribir se convirtió en un martirio, pero de a poquito acabe el cap, espero les guste y en verdad gracias por los reviews:

Luna Rz: Espero que este capítulo también sea de tu agrado y adore el emoticón de Gamzee :3

Marcia: No te preocupes, lee cuando puedas que yo subiré el cap :)

Kokoa: Bienvenida a este fic :D


	4. Pesadilla

Capitulo 4: Pesadilla

Era un sueño, ¿Qué otra cosa podría ser? No había otra explicación para ese tormento. Era de esos extraños sueños raros y grises que no llegan a ser pesadillas, solo te dan la sensación de que no puedes despertar aunque sabes que no es real. O tal vez sí podías despertar, pero esa cosa maniaca no te lo permitía y te ataba a ese sueño sin descanso de imágenes oscuras. Y si se lo pudieras contar a alguien reiterarías que no es una pesadilla, no hay nada que te asuste en esas visiones, solo ves cosas tristes o detalles de tu vida que te habías esforzado en olvidar.

Y hay va otra vez, es la segunda vez que recuerdas los ojos de tu madre, cuando reía y te leía libros con esa voz tintineante, cuando te abrazaba y cocinaba tus comidas favoritas, siempre riendo mientras te decía:  
**-Eres mi esperanza-**  
Cuando empiezas a recordad a tu pequeño hermano y su segundo cumpleaños de vida: tu madre lo carga y lo acerca al pastel que cocino tu padre, a tu abuela paterna haciendo algún comentario chistoso, a Jane diciendo que un día cocinara tan delicioso como sus tíos. Eran momentos felices, pero en vez de apreciarlos habías deseado olvidarlos, no quieres recordar a tu madre y su buen humor ni su voz diciendo que tú eres la esperanza porque fue lo primero que perdiste cuando la secuestraron junto con tu hermanito. Es entonces cuando llega la sensación de enojo, tu abuela te lo dijo, la empresa de Betty Crocker solo trae terror y es por eso que aborreces todo lo que tenga que ver con ella, exceptuando tu prima.  
¿Qué tenía que ver tu familia con ese imperio? Nada, pero aún así se la llevaron para ver si podían sacarle dinero a la hermana mayor de tu abuela, pero no soltó ni un centavo alegando que si lo hacía más personas se aprovecharían de ellos. Tu padre te encargo con su madre, a una isla donde ella hacía sus investigaciones científicas, es de ella de quien heredaste tu amor por la aventura y tus grandes ojos verdes. Poco a poco regreso la esperanza a ti, pero el pequeño castillo que formaste con ella fue derrumbado cuando te dijeron que los habían encontrado, pero solo tu hermano estaba vivo y muy enfermo. Poco después de que regresaste con tu padre surgió la siguiente tragedia. La policía dedujo que fueron las mismas personas las que no solo mataron a tu madre, sino también a tu abuela por haber proporcionado el dinero para buscarlos.  
John no la recuerda, ni tampoco a tu madre, por eso no podías compartir el dolor de la pérdida con él, no querías molestar a tu padre que ya tenía su propio pesar y Jane… bueno, tu pequeña prima tenía prohibido salir sin guarda espaldas, de hecho no podía salir de su casa.  
Y si alguien dice que esto se podría llamar pesadilla, volverás a negarlo, porque esos solo son malos recuerdos, recuerdos de un pasado medio olvidado, la pesadilla que tendrás por tercer día consecutivo es relacionada con el presente, los recuerdos solo son como los anuncios que hay antes de que empiece la verdadera función.

Que la pesadilla comience.

Y vuelves a ver ese cuaderno, y vez cada detalle, el gran perro blanco, que estás seguro de haber visto antes; pero ahora el perro se mueve en la hoja donde lo dibujaron; gira la cabeza hacia ti, no tiene ojos, solo están las cuencas que te ven.  
**-Ven a jugar-**  
Oyes eso en tu cabeza. La vez anterior no te moviste, esta vez decides acércate, y dejas de estar sosteniendo el cuaderno, ya no hay tal cosa, y el espacio oscuro en el que estabas es ahora el dibujo en "la vida real", el perro se acerca a ti pero su sonrisa es humana, sus ojos siguen huecos pero son más humanos y empieza a crecer mientras mechones de cabello oscuro aparecen en su cabeza y el pelaje blanco cae en montones al "suelo".  
**-No salgas en luna llena-** Dice una vos grave y cavernosa.  
Es ahora cuando quieres huir y te das cuenta del arma de fuego en tus manos, no lo piensas dos veces y apuntas al animal y esta vez logras darle en el centro de su pecho, el día anterior solo quisiste huir pero tu bala no le hizo nada al perro, solo al perro blanco, que desapareció. Pero este no desaparece, un cuerpo está tirado en el suelo y una niña de la edad de tu hermano te mira con unos ojos verdes carentes de vida mientas la sangre sale de su pecho.  
**–Te dijo que no salieras… matar a un humano es un gran pecado- (*)**  
Hay alguien a tus espaldas y te giras lentamente y apuntas con tu arma, solo vez oscuridad y un "suelo" que se empieza a inundar de sangre.  
**-¿Si tu hermano estuviera maldito también lo matarías?-**  
No, no tu hermano.  
Sabes a que se refiere esa voz, el te lo dijo, alguien lo seguía, y ya ha pasado una semana desde eso. Lo primero que te dijo es que era la misma cosa que hizo el ruido en la biblioteca la primera vez que fueron a la escuela nueva, el lunes lo siguió desde ahí hasta la entrada del condominio, los mensajes raros que le llegaba a su celular cada cuatro horas todas de un número privado y solo decían **"Te encontré"**. Como el día siguiente apenas salieron del condominio lo volvió a perseguir hasta la escuela y lo espero en la entrada principal y lo siguió de regreso, y que al día siguiente, después del tortuoso camino a casa no se quedo afuera y los siguió hasta la entrada de casa y ahí se quedo toda la noche. El jueves fue peor porque no se quedo afuera de la escuela, sino que lo siguió todo el día y solo hasta que llegaron a casa se atrevió a ir al baño, porque esa sombra no entro a casa.  
El viernes fue igual por la mañana y la tarde; veías a tu hermano ojeroso y paranoico, pero no dijiste nada hasta que en la noche decidiste hacerle una pequeña visita al baño, saliste al pasillo y viste esa sombra que le daba un ambiente enrarecido al lugar, estaba enfrente del cuarto de tu hermano, pero al sentir tu presencia te vio con unos ojos blancos y para tu asombro se aplasto contra el suelo hasta ser igual de delgado que una hoja de papel y se arrastra escaleras abajo hasta la puerta. Es entonces que decides hablar con tu hermano, no te importa que sean las dos de la mañana, pero antes decides que sería bueno cambiarte el pantalón del pijama.

Te cuenta lo que pasa, y te pide que no te involucres, te quedas con él hasta que amanece, ninguno de los dos puede dormir. El fin de semana no pasa nada raro, pero John sabe que la presencia está afuera, esperándolo.  
**"Vete"** Recibes ese mensaje el lunes por la mañana, y si alguien te hubiera dicho que no es bueno provocar a algo desconocido no hubieras mandado un mensaje a ese número no identificado **"Deja en paz a mi hermano".**  
El resto de ese día no paso nada importante, solo regañan a tu hermano por dormirse en una clase. El martes recibiste un mensaje **"Se a que le temes"**, lo ignoraste. Esa noche tu hermano despertó gritando. Y el miércoles empezaste a recordar lo que te había pasado esa semana y luego, como si fueras la memoria de esa cosa, viste la cara de desconcierto temor y desesperación de tu hermano, como crecían sus ojeras y volteaba frenéticamente a todos lados. Recuerdas el día jueves en el que tú hermano esta enfrente de los lavabos del baño de hombres **"DEJAME EN PAZ"** grita…  
**-¿Lo harías?-**  
Vuelve a preguntar la voz en la oscuridad que se disipa. Vez una pequeña figura en ese lago de sangre, es un gato.  
**- ¿También matarías a tus amigos?-**  
Oh no, no otra vez, si esto sigue todo el fin de semana el lunes huiras de tus amigos y es probable que no entres a clases.  
Y vuelve a empezar, empieza por tus primeros amigos, de los tres Nepeta y Equius son los que más cambian, su cabello cambia de tonalidad, se vuelve negro y su piel gris… y en la cara llevan mascaras, unas mascaras que no parecen humanas, parecen más una criatura sobrenatural con cuernos; Roxy solo lleva una capa azul y por momentos desaparece y aparece. Una de las imágenes que más te perturba es la de tu prima, lleva capa roja, y parece un robot, pero lo que más hace que te den escalofríos es que esta enfrente del cuerpo al que le disparaste, se agacha "Te reviviré" eso te da escalofríos.  
La escena cambia rápidamente y ves a otras personas, los amigos de tu hermano, Tavros también tiene una máscara pero Gamzee y Aradia son los que dan más miedo, es como si la mascar se hubiera fundido con sus rostros y ya no fueran humanos. Rose parecía normal, pero no te daba la impresión de que estuviera del todo bien.  
**-¿O a la personas que quieres?- **  
Ves a tu padre, tirado en el suelo con varias heridas y desangrándose y a su lado vez a esa sombra se encuentra a su lado.

Y así acaba, estás en tu cama acostado, sudando, todo está oscuro, no oyes nada, absolutamente nada a pesar de que por la rendija de tu ventana ves como caen las gotas de agua y brillan los relámpagos, pero no oyes nada, eso quiere decir que "esa cosa" esta en tu cuarto, torturándote con esas imágenes. Cierras los ojos, nunca te importaron las tormentas eléctricas pero estando en esta situación te hacen sentir un poco más vulnerable. No te puedes defender, si te hubieras mantenido alejado como te dijo no estarías viendo cosas que van más allá de tu comprensión, pero aún así crees que está bien, al menos no se encuentra torturando a tu hermano.  
Te das cuenta de que cometiste un error cuando oyes el caer del agua en la ventana, esa cosa sabe en qué piensas y como te sientes, pensar en el hecho de que ayudas de cierta forma a John es el plus para dejarte a ti he ir con él. Y en la ahora relativa tranquilidad de tu cuarto escuchar sus sollozos y gritos contenidos y no puedes hacer nada porque la puerta de tu cuarto está cerrada desde que esperaron las pesadillas.

Estas seguro de que no puedes recurrir a tu padre, no deberías de involucrarlo, el no sabe nada, esa cosa no deja que vea u oiga lo que pasa en su propia casa. Te sientas en tu cama a pesar de que ya hay sonidos sientes que no todo marcha bien, vez la puerta y te acercas a ella, efectivamente está cerrada, pero apoyas una oreja en la puerta y oye, oyes la nada, algo malo sucede en el pasillo o en el cuarto de tu hermano, algo muy malo como para que esa cosa no te deje oír.  
Te sientas en tu cama, vez el reloj que hay en tu mesa de noche, cinco y media de la mañana de un sábado, tu padre se despertara pronto para ir a trabajar medio tiempo y no le extrañara que las puertas estén cerradas, porque no hay motivos para que estén despiertos.  
Piensas en ese extraño perro, crees que lo has visto antes, no recuerdas donde o cuando pudiste haberlo visto. Te recuestas y pasas dos horas pensando en eso y en tu hermano, sabes que algo malo está pasando y lo compruebas cuando después de ese transcurso de tiempo logras abrir la puerta y vas al cuarto de John.  
**-Esto es debe de ser una pesadilla –** murmuras, pero sabes que estás despierto y lo que está adentro es real.

Creo que debería agregar Angst a los géneros o descripción, porque van a sufrir un rato a partir de este capítulo, pero no sé, ustedes opinen por favor :)  
(*) Esta frase la saque de la película de El Hombre Lobo y probablemente haga otra referencia a la película en futuros capítulos.  
De nuevo gracias por los Reviews 3

Luna Rz: Gracias :) por los cachitos de la canción, la busque y me gusto mucho, me dio unas ideas pero no sé si ponerlas en este fic o hacer otro cundo acabe este. Espero que este capítulo también sea de tu agrado.

GamzeeClown: Cuando abrí mi correo y vi que me seguías y me habías puesto en favoritos fue tan assdgsddsgafafsggsafs 3 *^* Me hiciste el día. Gracias por seguir mi primera historia.


	5. Encuentro

Gracias a las personas que dan Favs y Follows me motivan a seguir.

Capitulo 5: Encuentro

Tu hermano está muy asustado, ni hablar de ti, el no sintió a esa cosa hacerle un daño mas allá de lo psicológico, el no tiene heridas ni arañazos, no sintió que esa presencia lo estrangulaba y con algo muy filoso te hacía cortadas en los brazos y las piernas. El no tenía la palabra **"Venganza"** escrita con su propia sangre en el cuerpo.  
Lo vez murmurar algo e intentar acercarse, pero tú te alejas, hay algo en tu interior que no quiere a nadie cerca. Si alguien se acerca será peor para ti. Esa cosa atacara a las personas que quieres, lo viste, te mostro de lo que es capaz y lo que le ha hecho a otras personas.  
**-Papá no va a volver hoy-** sueltas interrumpiendo las preguntas que tu hermano te estaba haciendo y no te molestaste en escuchar.  
**-¿Qué? ¿El te lo dijo?-  
-Nos lo dijo, por eso nos dejo dinero para pasar los próximos cinco días-  
-¡Caramba! Y yo que empezaba a preocu-  
-Esa sombra nos va a atacar-** exclamas, la cara de tu Jake cambia lentamente **– Vete de la casa, tú no eres de utilidad para él así que no te hará nada si no interfieres- **  
**-¿De lado de quien estas?- **Su voz se oye ligeramente molesta **– Le llamare a papá para que vuelva – **sale de tu cuarto y empieza a bajar las escaleras, como puedes te levantas y corres tras él; lo alcanzas cuando descuelga el teléfono y lo tacleas antes de que una estatuilla de arlequín se estrelle en el lugar donde estaba parado.  
**-Si lo llamas los va a matar a los dos**- gritas –** Papá se fue, va a ir a otro estado en avión y Jack dijo que aun así lo podía asesinar.  
-¿Quién es Jack?- **Así que no lo sabe, bien por tú hermano. No le respondes por mucho que te insiste. Al final se desespera e intenta levantarte, pero otra estatuilla va a estrellarse con su brazo **- ¡Ah!- **exclama.  
**-Es una advertencia- **le dices **– No quiere que nadie se me acerque- **te levantas, caminas hacia las escaleras y una vez arriba te giras hacia tu hermano y lo vez sobarse el brazo**- Sera mejor que me dejes solo… voy a limpiarme.**  
Entras al baño y después de hacer la rutina necesaria entras a la tuna de baño y te quedas ahí un rato viendo como la sangre seca se disuelve lentamente. Pasa un buen tiempo o eso piensas por que el agua se ha enfriado y tus dedos se han arrugado. Mueves el tapón de la tina para que el agua salga, te levantas con mucho cuidado viendo las heridas y moratones de tu cuerpo, suspiras, te secas y cambias de ropa.  
Sales del baño y caminas a tu cuarto, Jake está sentado afuera de la puerta y esta abrigado con una chaqueta verde y un paraguas. Te quedas a un par de metros de él y lo observas preguntándote que es lo que va a hacer.  
**-Voy a salir por algo de comer, regreso en un rato-** se incorpora y baja las escaleras.  
**- Esta bien-** Oyes como se cierra la puerta de tu casa, será lo mejor, ojala este huyendo, si se queda lo convertirá en una forma de torturarte.  
Entras a tu cuarto y te recuestas en la cama mientras vez los carteles que has colgado en las paredes, cierras los ojos y parece que al fin puedes descansar un poco.

Pasan varias horas hasta que despiertas, afuera hay una pequeña llovizna y el clima se ha enfriado bastante pero no te importa, prefieres taparte con tu cobija. Vuelves a caer en el sopor del sueño y vuelves a dormir pero esta vez no va a ser tan agradable como antes. No sueñas nada, pero te sientes enfermo, despiertas y vuelves a dormir, varias veces sin descanso, cuando te hartas de esa monotonía te sientas en tu cama. Ves por la ventana y ves como caen relámpagos muy seguidos y los truenos hacen vibrar los vidrios. Volteas hacia tu reloj y a pesar de la oscuridad, omitiendo los relámpagos, son apenas las cuatro de la tarde.  
Sales del cuarto y bajas a la cocina, en todo el camino no dejas de voltear a todos lados buscando la presencia de esa sombra pero no la encuentras. Revisas el refrigerador y ves un pastel al que le faltan un par de rebanadas. No crees que sea bueno comer algo dulce si no has comido nada en todo el día, pero no quieres cocinar alguna otra cosa. Tomas un cartón de leche y lo que queda del pastel y vuelves a tu cuarto.  
Y en tu cama esta el cuaderno de dibujo.  
**-Demonios, no otra vez-** murmuras. La última vez que ese cuaderno se apareció fue para darte una pequeña nota en un papel diciéndote que no podías escapar, después de leer la nota atentamente y voltear el cuaderno ya no estaba. Dejas la comida en un buro y te sientas en la cama, estiras el brazo y tomas el cuaderno. Y al igual que las otras veces una nota cae de entre sus hojas pero la ignoras ya que tienes curiosidad de saber que tiene ese cuaderno del cual no has visto más que la primera hoja. Abres el cuaderno y sientes que algo se remueve en la habitación, sabes que te va a ir mal así que volteas rápidamente la vista al título de la hoja que tienes enfrente de ti y es cuando sientes como una energía te lanza contra la pared contraria… y eso es todo, de todo lo que te puede hacer nada hace, simplemente sientes como la energía sale rápidamente por una de tus ventanas. Te quedas sentado un momento esperando a que el dolor pase, te levantas y caminas cojeando a tu cama, la nota sigue ahí por lo que la tomas y lees su contenido. **"Volveré pronto".**

**-¡John!-** Escuchas a alguien subir las escaleras y de repente tu hermano abre la puerta de tu cuarto **– Vámonos rápido – **te agarra del brazo y empieza a jalarte hacia las escaleras precipitadamente** – Rose está haciendo algo para evitar que esa sombra nos ataque, ella y la hermana de Aradia nos van a ayudar a saber que es esa cosa.**  
Oh, así que por eso se fue de tu casa, bueno, ambos, tu hermano a buscar ayuda y el espectro… pues porque algo lo… ¿espanto?…  
Sales a la calle y ves a Rose y Aradia paradas junto a la puerta, la primera está leyendo algo de un libro de color negro que enuncia en la portada una palabra que no entiendes. A un lado tu otra amiga sostiene dos paraguas uno esta plegado y el otro las cobre a ellas dos.  
**-Debemos de ir a la escuela ya que es ahí donde apareció – **Aradia le pasa el otro paraguas a Jake mientras **habla – Mi hermana nos espera cerca de la entrada del estacionamiento de profesores. **  
**-¿Quiénes más van a ir?- **la pregunta sale de tus labios en una tonalidad muy baja, Rose acaba de leer lo que sea que hubiera estado leyendo y se acerca a ti **– Gamzee y mi hermana, las sesiones espirituales requieren algunas personas involucradas con las manifestaciones-** Volteas a verla inquisitivamente, ella te observa un momento **– Mi hermana se involucro por ser mi hermana; Damara que es la hermana de Ara sabe más sobre apariciones y espectros que cualquiera en esta ciudad y Gamzee… bueno el dice saber algo sobre lo que está pasando y también dice que veremos milagros cuando empiece la sesión.**

Dejas de prestarle atención a tu amiga cuando acaba su explicación y volteas a ver las calles, parece que están vacías, pero personas con sentido común no saldrían durante una tormenta eléctrica, pero ni tu ni tus amigos son convencionales y eso en parte te alegra. En vez de llevarte al psicólogo van a hacer una sesión espiritual para ayudarte, ¿Si eso no es ser amigos… que es entonces?  
En lo que avanzan por la lluvia Aradia te pide algo de información sobre lo que estabas pasando y las cosas que esa cosa provocaba a tu alrededor. Para cuando cruzan la avenida tus amigas están teorizando sobre lo que podría ser esa cosa.  
Volteas a la hacia la puerta del estacionamiento y ves a una joven parecida a Aradia pero con el cabello recogido y un uniforme de universidad de color rojo. A su lado hay un chico con la cara pintada de payaso que viste una playera y pantalones holgados a pesar del frío, te quedas sorprendido al darte cuenta de que es Gamzee.

**-Se tomaron su jodido tiempo hermanos- **Si definitivamente es Gamzee.  
**-¿Dónde está Roxy?- **su hermana voltea a ver a Damara.  
**-Acaba de saltar la puerta para abrirnos- **murmura sin mucho interés, después se acerca a ti con una mirada altanera **– Te cobrare por el servicio - ¡Hermana! Es mi amigo - Entonces de cobrare doble y con dinero - ¿Qué jodidos le querías cobrar antes? - Chicos ya abrii la puertaa –  
**Voltean a ver a Roxy que ha abierto parte de la puerta del estacionamiento **–Pensé que había cámaras de seguridad en todo el edifico-** Las damas son las primeras en pasar, cortesía de Jake.  
-**Lo sé, pero aproveche queee se fue la luz para igg… ir al cuato de electricidad y cortar la corrrrientee- **Vaya que lo hacía sonar fácil **– También desconecte la energía de emergencia –** Muy fácil.

Cuando están dentro Roxy y Damara se encargan de abrir las puertas y no puedes evitar pensar que han de tener unos muy buenos secretos escondidos. Caminan por los pasillos llegan a la puerta de la biblioteca. Roxy se acerca a la puerta pero Aradia la detiene **– No lo toques, los espíritus dicen que hay un vórtice abierto –** voltea a ver a su hermana **- ¿Crees que sea seguro hacer la sesión con un vórtice?**  
**-El anciano debe de estar cerca, aparte está este payaso así que no hay problema-  
**Prestas atención a la pregunta, parece ser que también hay peligro aunque esa cosa ya no te persiga. Ves como Damara saca algo de la mochila que lleva, les pide espacio y traza un círculo con sal enfrente de la puerta de la biblioteca lo suficientemente grande como para que les diga que entren y se sienten en la parte central.  
**-Escuchen, esa sombra probablemente salió de ese vórtice y persiguió a este chico porque le pareció ingenuo-** te ve un momento**- es solo un espectro que se alimenta del miedo para hacerse más fuerte y sus amenazas no se pueden cumplir. La manera más fácil es deshacerse de él es exorcizarlo.  
-El problema es que el vórtice seguiría abierto y volvería a salir, por eso primero** **vamos a cerrar el vórtice y después exorcizamos al espectro- continuo Ara.  
-¿Cómo se cierra un vooticee?-**

**-Hay que llamar la atención de los espíritus, demonios menores, etc., para que nos señalen exactamente donde es. Algunos de ellos salieron del más allá sin querer y quieren regresar.  
Pero es algo peligroso porque los espíritus que salieron por su propia voluntad pueden intentar posesionarlos, para eso sirve la sal, en este círculo no pueden entrar. Para atraerlos les vamos a hablar, pero una vez que sepamos la ubicación deberemos de salir para atraer a los que la van a cerrar.  
-Espera, ¿que no salir es peligroso?-** Tu hermano parece un poco asustado  
**-Para eso van a tomar esto-** Ves como Rose, que había estado callada hasta ese momento, le da un tazón con algún liquido a Jake **– No sabe muy bien, pero evitara que lo que salga entre en su cuerpo… y no Roxy, no le puedes agregar alcohol.**-  
Se pasan el tazón unos a otros hasta que llega a tu manos y te preguntas si sería bueno tomar de ella, dada tu situación actual. Volteas a ver a los demás pero parece que no te están prestando atención. Todos están atentos a las hermanas Megido que están paradas en el borde del círculo dejando unos dulces fuera de él mientras están haciendo preguntas al aire. Los ignoras un momento, mientras piensas en las consecuencias de tus actos.

Te quedas viendo el liquido, tal vez sea mejor que te lo tomes ya. Lo acercas a tus labios y cuando tienes ese líquido de sabor salino en tu boca todos se levantan de golpe empujándote y tirándote al piso.  
**- ¡John! ¿Qué haces? CORRE –**le responderías a tu hermano si no fuera porque te estás ahogando con el líquido.  
Mientras te incas y toses ves como de la puerta de la biblioteca sale una sombra negra, pero no tiene ningún parecido con lo que te persigue. Esta cosa es más grande y parece estar hecha de petróleo ya que deja un rastro líquido debajo de sí. No parece tener piernas ya que se arrastra por el suelo con lo que parecen ser dos brazos.  
Por un momento piensas que estarás a salvo en el circulo de sal, pero como parece que la suerte no te acompaña en estos días ves que se ha deshecho cuando los demás se levantaron.  
Tu hermano intenta acercarse pero Gamzee lo detiene **– No te preocupes, Karbro lo va a salvar-** Esa cosa esta sobre ti cuando algo que describirías como una mancha de color café cae sobre el espectro y ambos atraviesan el piso **–Te lo dije hermano –**  
Dejas de toser y te levantas, retrocedes hacia tus amigos pegándote a la pared. Se te ha ido el oxigeno un buen momento y estas mareado. Sientes que una mano te agarra, volteas… Oh solo es otra de esas cosas espectrales que te agarra atravesando la pared. Intentas alejarte del muro pero esa cosa es más fuerte. Cuando te das cuenta otra vez estas en el suelo y el espectro esta sobre ti, pero no se mueve. Oyes un chillido que sale de él y empieza a desaparecer. Enfrente de ti a parece alguien vestido como un guerrero medieval **(*)** con capa de color café incluida; pero no parece humano, su piel es gris, sus pupilas están rodeadas de un tono amarillo en vez de blanco y de su cabello negro, corto y revuelto salen dos pequeños cuernos de color naranja.  
**-¿ERES IDOTA O NO TE PUEDES MOVER?-** es lo primero que sale de la boca de tu ·héroe·  
**-Yo…-  
-Hey- **al inicio del pasillo aparece otra persona que lleva el mismo atuendo pero en color rojo aparte de unas gafas oscuras, él sí parece humano **– Deja de asustar a los vivos, Karkat – **

-Emmm hola?- se esconde detrás de un mueble.  
Dejando las bromas. En verdad lo siento por no actualizar hasta ahora, pero me puse a estudiar como 5 horas diarias y después de leer un montón de letras me dolía la cabeza y el brillo de la pantalla no me ayudaba a escribir, aparte de que me bloque por una semana.  
Pero aquí está la continuación, y no importa lo que pase pienso acabar con esta historia :)  
Otra vez gracias a las persona que han dado Favs y Follows, también se agradecería un Review de su parte, claro si quieren.  
Para los que se preguntaban que hacía Karkat en la descripción, pues al fin aparece.  
* Les pensaba poner sus trajes de GodTier como en el comic pero decidí cambiarlo a algo que parezca que les da más protección.

Luna Rz: Pensé lo del capítulo Bonus, pero llegue a la conclusión de que luego are un one-shot sobre la idea de la canción. 


	6. Heroes

**Capitulo 6: "Héroes"**

**-Vivos… -** Entonces ¿ellos no lo están? Es lo primero que llega a tu mente. Vuelves la vista a la persona que te grito hace unos minutos, el ni siquiera parece humano, por los cuernos más bien parece un demonio.  
**-¿QUÉ ME VES, FUCKASS?-** Te vuelve a ver con el seño fruncido, mostrando sus dientes puntiagudos **– EN VERDAD ERES RETRASADO -** Se agacha y toma uno de tus brazos y te jala para que te levantes **– ¿QUE CARAJOS HACEN AQUÍ? –** voltea hacia los demás que se han acercado un poco.  
**- Pero si aquí están tus nietas Karkat-** dice el chico rubio **– Parece que Damara estaba organizando una orgía con fantasmas… otra vez, lo cual no sorprende –**la mencionada levanta el dedo medio en respuesta**- el mal humor es de familia, por si se preguntaban -  
-NO SOY ABUELO NI DE ESA ENGREIDA NI DE ARA-** Vaya que tiene pulmones para gritar cada frase. Exceptuando a Rose y Gamzee las caras de los demás son de asombro y miedo **– ¿SE PUEDE SABER POR QUE ESTAS HACIENDO TUS ORGIAS EN UNA ESCUELA?-**  
**-Karbro, tus jodidas nietas solo quiere salvar a este pobre hermano con el jodido milagro de tu seguridad- **Gamzee te señala mientras se acerca y te empieza a palmear la espalda **– Y también a su hermano, honk- **  
**-¿L…los conocen?- **Pregunta Jake.  
**-Claro hermano es mi mejor amigo**- dice mientas pasa un brazo por sus hombros  
**-YO NO SOY TU AMIGO –  
-Karkat deja de asustar al chico– **El voltea ver al quien lo acompañaba **– Parece que te encanta torturar su brazo –** Es cuando te das cuenta de que aún agarra tu brazo **– No me extrañaría que pensara que eres un acosador raro del más allá con un extraño fetiche con las personas con cara DERP-  
**El rápidamente te suelta **– CALLA ESA MIERDA DAVE Y HAS ALGO PRODUCTIVO – **camina hacia la puerta de la biblioteca **– APURATE ANTES DE QUE SALGAN MÁS DE ESAS COSAS- **y ves como atraviesa la puerta como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.  
Dave se acerca a ti **– El siempre está enojado. Ya fuera de broma ¿Qué carajo hacen seis chicos en una escuela vacía a las cinco de la tarde?-**  
**-Lo que pasa es que necesitamos de su ayuda- **Aradia se acerca a ti**- Mi amigo es perseguido por un espectro menor y queríamos pedirles que sellaran el vórtice para después exorcizar al ente. Y si Dave, es peligroso pero suponíamos que ustedes estarían cerca ya que su trabajo es regresar a los que salen sin permiso-  
- Karkat no va a querer hacerse cargo del chico -  
-Por eso lo vamos a atar, así que distráelo ¿Entendido Strider?-** Esta vez es Rose quien **habla – Cuando acabemos con John será tu turno para que también cuides a su hermano -**  
**-Está bien que te entrometas con los problemas ajenos Lalonde, pero yo estoy muy ocupado como para encargarme de esto –**  
**- ¿Acaso tienes miedo?¿ aun no superas tu muerte y quieres pasar tiempo a solas?-  
-Soy demasiado genial como para deprimirme-  
**-**Entonces le diremos a Dirkiiiii-** Roxy parece muy emocionada por ese hecho.  
**-Entonces ven por aquí-** Aradia te jala de un brazo **– Rose y su hermana se encargaran de convencer a Dirk, el cuidara de tu hermano por lo que deberá esperar a que aparezca, los demás los esperaremos en el estacionamiento para evitar que Karkat se entere y te mate antes de ayudarte.**

**-Ser un "héroe" en el más allá no es tener poderes o venir de otro planeta; no eres adorado como una deidad ni siquiera te respetan, ya que eres un paria. Y con paria me refiero a que rompiste las reglas en algún momento de tu existencia terrenal y desafiaste a la muerte y la oscuridad o a la vida y las deidades. Tal vez no te cobren en el momento y eso te motive a hacer otras cosas, pero cuando mueras se te negara el descanso y pagaras tu condena –** lo vez suspirar, no parece tener buenos recuerdos – **La condena, para la mayoría, es servir de guardias y pasar de un lado a otro de los vórtices para atrapar a las almas que se niegan a aceptar su muerte o a los espectros que sale para hacer de las suyas.  
Para los que cumplen una condena más leve su deber es vigilar el interior del inframundo y avisarnos cuando algún ente malvado hace estragos o escapa. Los que cometieron delitos más graves se convierten en espectros o en diablillos o en otras cosas -  
-¿Entonces estoy acompañado por un acecino en potencia?-  
-¡QUE NO! EGBERT, ESTA ES LA QUINCEABA VEZ QUE ME LO PREGUNTAS-** Grita enojado, vaya que tu guardaespaldas se enoja muy fácil, pero eso te parece algo divertido.  
**-Pero acabas de decir que las personas muy malvadas se convierten en diablillos-  
-¿Y?-  
-Pues tienes cuern…-  
-NO TODO LO QUE TENGA CUERNOS ES UN DIABLILLO, NO EXPONGAS TU INTELIGENCIA - ** Parece sacado de quicio, pero no puedes evitar reírte del tic que tiene en su ojo, su seño fruncido o sus mejillas rojas del coraje… o de la falta de oxigeno cuando grita **– Para tu información, este cambio no tiene nada que ver con lo que hice, al menos no del todo –** parece que se ha calmado un poco **– Entre más grave es tu condena, más tiempo pasas haciendo este "servicio social", se triplica, y cambias de aspecto conforme pasan los años y así.  
-¿Entonces eras humano?–** Parece que está a punto de enojarse otra vez y gritare pero lo interrumpes antes de que eso suceda **– Ahí está mi casa.  
**Después de que Aradia escribiera tu nombre en una hoja de papel he hiciera una extraña "magia vudoo" apareció un Karkat muy enojado diciendo un montón de groserías y regañando a tu amiga, pero Gamzee logro medio calmarlo. Después de eso hablo un poco más serio con tu amiga y acordaron que él te cuidaría en tu casa y Dirk, si lo lograban convencer, acompañaría a tu hermano a la casa de las hermanas Lalonde, por ser una persona amenazada y necesitada de más protección; tú serias la carnada para atraer al espectro y exorcizarlo.  
**-No pensé que vivieras en un condominio… Joder John porque tienen tantas estatuillas de payasos-  
-¡Son arlequines!- **te ve con una ceja alzada **– No son míos son de mi padre, pero él hace un escándalo cuando le dicen que son payasos –** te sientes avergonzado por defender los extraños gustos de tu padre ¡Ni siquiera te gustan!  
Vas al cuarto de servicio y dejas la sudadera mojada que llevabas puesta en la secadora, la tormenta aun no pasa, pero ya no hay relámpagos. Regresas a la sala en donde Karkat ve la decoración de tu hogar **– Mi cuarto está arriba –** su cara es un poema cuando te responde **– Fuck no-**  
**-¡No te estoy insinuando nada!- **gritas mientras subes las escaleras **– Tengo que ponerme algo, me muero de frio –** terminas de subir las escaleras y cuando pasas enfrente una puerta Karkat la atraviesa dándote un susto de muerte.  
**-No pensé tuvieras un fetiche por las chicas de azul, aunque pensándolo bien tu mismo vistes de azul-  
-Ese es el cuarto de mi hermano-** abres otra puerta y vas directo a tu armario a sacar alguna sudadera para ponerte.  
**-Viendo tus películas casi preferiría que tuvieras algo por el azul-  
-Ni se te ocurra comparar a Nicolas Cage con las cosas de mi hermano-  
-Las comedias románticas son mejores que esas películas-  
-Llevas años muerto, tú que sabes de lo que es mejor ahora-** ahora es él quien te saca de tus casillas, agarras el trozo de pastel que dejaste y lo empiezas a comer sentado en tu cama.  
**-¿TIENES IDEA DE CUANROS AÑOS LLEVO MUERTO EGDERP?-** Se acerca a ti invadiendo lo que tu consideras tu espacio personal.  
**-Pues… ¿200?-** Dejas el pastel a un lado mientras intentas alejarte de tu guardaespaldas **– Para que tengas esa apariencia debes de haber pasado mucho tiempo.  
-Tengo 58 años muerto-** te ve con ojos asesino, se acerca tanto a ti que puedes sentir como se te erizan los bellos de la nuca y te da un frio peor a cuando te cae agua fría pero extrañamente también sientes que tu mejillas se empiezan a poner calientes **–NI SE TE OCURRA VOLVER A DECIRME VIEJO-**  
Cuando te das cuenta tienes el paste embarrado en la cara, te quitas el betún de los ojos y mientras el extraño calor de tus mejillas desaparece **- ¿Cómo haces eso? -  
-¿EL QUÉ?-  
-Puedes atravesar paredes, pisos y puertas y aun así agarra cosas y aventarlas ¿No eres un fantasma?-  
-PARECE QUE AL FIN PUEDES CONECTAR TUS NEURONAS-** se vuelve a acercar y se "sienta" en la cama **–Los muertos y otras cosas pueden hacer ese tipo de cosas- lo ves suspira y te das cuenta de que puedes ver ligeramente a través de el – Cuando mueres tu loa, espíritu, alma o como queras decirle se transforma en energía y cuando quieres hacer algún "trabajo físico" acumulas energía en alguna parte del cuerpo y ya** – para cuando acaba de hablar su cuerpo es más transparente.  
**-Karkat, te pasa algo-** te voltea a ver con el seño fruncido **–Te estás volviendo transparente-  
-Lo que sucede es que la poción que te dio Aradia está perdiendo efecto, todos pueden ver a los espectros y fantasmas pero casi nadie nos puede ver nos a nosotros-**  
**-¿Te vas a ir?-** estar solo cuando "esa cosa" podría regresar no te apetece  
**-Me quedare aquí Fuckass, aunque no me veas- **y eso es lo último que escuchas.

Bien, espero que les guste el nuevo capítulo :)


End file.
